


kick his ass, shuichi!

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 911 i love them more than anything in the world, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frustration, M/M, No Spoilers, shuichi being a good boyfriend and trying, video games - Freeform, “kick his ass shuichi” “kaito i can’t”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaito can’t get past a certain fight in his video game. So, naturally, he has Shuichi do it for him.





	kick his ass, shuichi!

**Author's Note:**

> i love my boys so much. also, this might be trash  
> i get a star for trying!

Shuichi was casually sipping his orange juice. It was early in the morning, and he was still somewhat tired. It wasn’t unusual; he was usually pretty tired when he woke up, even if he got a long night’s rest. It was weird, but he got used to it. Even if it was early, Kaito seemed to be fully energized and awake, screeching incoherent babble at his game that he had just brought. 

Shuichi hears a scream of unbridled rage, and sighs in exasperation. His boyfriend was completely glued to that console, and he had been stuck on a fight for about three hours. He was up even before Shuichi was, which was a surprise. But who was he to complain? If Kaito gets up early and makes his own damn breakfast, he considers it a lucky day. However, maybe it wasn’t so lucky. Having Kaito yell at the top of his lungs wasn’t the most pleasant thing, especially so early. And, the rage wasn’t going to end soon. 

The tired boy is about to finish his orange juice when suddenly Kaito barges in, pretty damn angry. “Shuichi!” He almost screams, voice cracking. “Yes, Kaito?” Shuichi shakes his head at his boyfriend’s expression, holding in laughter. “I need you to beat the shit out of this guy! You’re good at fighting games, right? After all, you obliterated Ouma!” 

Shuichi gurgles loudly, almost choking on his orange juice. “W-what? Kaito, you know I’m not good at those games! I only beat Ouma once.” Kaito shakes his head. “That’s a lie! You destroyed his ass! Five times in a row, complete destruction! And you even let him win sometimes!”

“Look, Ouma was just bad at it— I’m not good at this!” He tries to reason with his boyfriend, who doesn’t seem to listen, only grabbing Shuichi’s arm and dragging him into the living room. Before he knows it, he has a Xbox 1 controller in his hands and he’s about to fight the good fight. “Are y-you serious?” He sputters, and Kaito gives a very serious nod in his direction. “Kick his ass, Shuichi!” “Kaito, I can’t–!”

The round begins. Shuichi almost wins, but he is defeated nontheless. “See- I’m not good at this. So, I’ll just be on my w-“ “No! You got really damn close, so ya gotta try again!” Shuichi wants to say no, but he looks at his boyfriend’s grimace, and makes up his mind. Sure, it was just a game, but if he could erase the anger off Kaito’s face and see him smile, he would play this game over and over in a rainforest with no supplies. “Fine.” Shuichi says, and gets ready. 

An hour or so passes, with no sign of improvement. Shuichi’s patience is being tested, and Kaito is cussing at the game. The former is gritting his teeth, eyes narrowed in fierce concentration. The latter is clenching his fists, hissing and shouting at the game to just let his boyfriend win. “I got this,” Shuichi breathes out, and he feels about ready to snap the controller in half the second he says it. Eventually, his self control snaps and he status button mashing like crazy. It’s something like a release when he lets his inner torment be known. 

Miracles happen at the strangest times. Shuichi wins. He finally ends his suffering, perhaps without grace or dignity, but it’s over. “I did it...” He exhales loudly, staring up at the ceiling. Kaito loses his mind, and starts jumping and outright screaming. Loud whoops are escaping him as he parties, and Shuichi just finds some time to breathe properly. Though, he finds himself in a much better mood when Kaito starts smiling and shouting, “that’s my boyfriend!” over and over, even if it took Shuichi awhile to actually win. 

Suddenly - after a solid five minutes of celebration - Kaito sits next to Shuichi and wraps an arm around him. “I should text Harumaki about this!” Shuichi laughs. “Ah, well, maybe you should. She does like it when you’re happy after all.” Kaito nods like a child and pulls out his phone, trying to type with his arm still around the other boy. 

He puts his phone away, “I’ll check her text later! But damn, I’ve never seen you get that angry at a game before! To be honest, it was kind of - okay, no, it was actually really fucking hot.”  
Shuichi stares for a second, trying to comprehend that. Then his face is as red as a tomato, and he’s burying his face into his hands. “Kaito! You don’t- just... what-? I...” His words are jumbled, and he makes weird noises. His boyfriend just laughs uproariously, sounding like he’s choking half to death.  
After a bit, the laughing and the strange choking sounds stop, and there’s silence.  
Then, Kaito says in a completely serious voice:

“No, it was actually hot as hell.”  
“K-Kaito!”

**Author's Note:**

> also shuichi is best boy even if i love all the boys


End file.
